Appearances
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight? ::Scam/Sam::


**Title: Appearances**

**Author: Poison's Ivy**

**Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight? **

* * *

**Sam:**

Dear Diary,

... I have something to tell you. It's so... secretive, such a hideous lie, that I have to resort to writing it just to get it off my chest. No offense diary, but I plan on burning you after I'm done.

Let me start off where it first began. It was May 2005, and Clover, Alex and I were fed up with Jerry's antics. He had been bothering us to no end, butting into our business and sticking his nose where it didn't belong. So we were angry, so we were tired of him playing games that amused him only.

So... we were happy with Mac Smit, with the younger, more charming, more handsome (in my opinion), man who had taken Jerry's place as head of WOOHP.

Now sssh. Don't tell anyone, but when I saw him, butterflies fluttered around in my stomach. My cheeks burned, my mind hazed with different thoughts, my emotions in a frenzy! I don't know what came over me but I couldn't stop staring at him. I wanted to never close my eyes! Never stop watching him for a moment! I wanted to take in his features, his high cheekbones, his seafoam eyes, the way his lips turned in a smirk...

Everything about him was perfect. I swear, it was more than love at first sight... it just... it just was like Fate was telling me that we were **meant **to be together, he was my soulmate, he was my one true love...

And the fact that these words are coming from my mouth is shocking as it is. I sound like Clover when she's found a new boy toy... but he was more than a boy toy... Mac was perfect. He was the one for me. I just knew it. Something in my heart just told me he was the one.

I would love him only.

So... imagine the shock I felt. The betrayal, the fear, the anxiety, the rejection. All in one single moment when his true identity was revealed.

Mac Smit was no longer Mac Smit. He was no longer the innocent, handsome, charasmatic leader of WOOHP.

He was Tim Scam. A villain. A murderer. A prisoner. An escapee.

He couldn't have been the one for me... and I ignored all the signs my heart showed me. He couldn't be **him**, he couldn't be the one...

I pushed the thoughts of him away into a corner of my mind, the secret locked with a key that was locked in the box with the secret itself.

It wasn't worth the pain.

* * *

**Tim:**

The first time I saw her, something in my mind told me that she was different. From her friends, from the world. She was different.

I observed her before doing anything. She was intelligent beyond belief, a leader, a friend, a loyal spy to WOOHP, a girl gifted with talent and beauty.

Now don't go off making false assumptions of me. I wasn't in love with the girl, no far from it. "Love at first sight" was just a saying for those who didn't understand the human mind and its complex forms.

But I'll admit, she was interesting.

More than interesting actually. She had caught my interest and played with the end of it in her hand. Something about her drew her to me, and I was not going to stop until I knew what it was.

I continued to observe her even after I played my role as Mac Smit. At that time I was disappointed when she easily became happy at the sight of a new car, of a new credit card. A materialistic girl was all she was, and that had made me lose my interest.

Momentarily.

Because something stopped me from giving up on her, something told me to keep on watching her.

And so I did.

And I'll admit, my interest had been caught once again, but this time, she had taken it and locked it inside and threw away the key.

She was far from materialistic, (I was quite amused when she believed she could go on without materialistic items), she was gifted with intelligence that could possibly match my own, (possibly), and she was radiant in her own way. And I continued to watch her and watch her until I knew everything about her. The way she'd cuddle a pillow when she was sleeping. The way she'd seperate food on her plate because she didn't like eating them together. The way her eyebrows would furrow when she was studying for a new test.

I knew everything about her. I knew all there was to know, and now I knew that I could say I loved her because I knew who she was. I wasn't blinded by appearances. I knew the real Samantha.

So no, I don't believe in love at first sight. Mainly because everything is not the way it's supposed to appear.

I would know, wouldn't I?

* * *

**Sam:**

Dear Diary,

Before I burn you. Before I say goodbye to you forever. I want to whisper one last secret to you.

I do believe in love at first sight, as you already know... but that's not all.

My horrible, terrifying secret? The one I have yet to tell you? The one that has never been uttered through my lips before?

I may have loved him at first sight, before the tragedies, before the criminal involvement, before the truth was revealed, before Mac Smit turned into Tim Scam...

But I can easily say I believe in love at first sight, because even after knowing the truth, I still find my heart pining for him.

* * *

**This is the stuff that comes out of me when I am not inspired lol. **

**A review would be incredibly nice. :P**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
